


i like all of you

by weatheredlaw



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>either way you're everything to me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like all of you

**Author's Note:**

> [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/12137076740/playlist/3vBZG3oFFz9LWPKP29uCiI) | [8tracks](http://8tracks.com/weatheredlaw/i-like-all-of-you) | [tumblr](http://weatheredlaw.tumblr.com/post/141609382989/i-like-all-of-you-a-nickjudy-fanmix-spotify)
> 
> **i'll get the other links up, but i do not make my mixes available for general download, you will have to ask for a link**

 

 

**burn with you** \- lea michele  
we are broken, we can't fix it there's no cure for our condition  
desperate eyes are staring at me should be hopeless, but we're happy

 **alice** \- pogo [instrumental...sort of]  
i give myself good advice  
but i very seldom follow it

 **lion heart** \- wild ones  
see it’s never enough to get what you want  
and let down your guard  
no one will ever wanna lose face or pull it apart  
and i know we’re not fond but along we go

 **believers** \- handsome ghost  
you wanna swim with the sharks and if they tear you apart,  
then it is what it is, said you don't wanna live soft

 **something that i want** \- grace potter  
he's been living in a pure illusion  
she's gonna come to her own conclusion  
right when you think you know what to say  
someone comes along and shows you a brand new way

 **young hearts** \- strange talk  
they say that we're just young and fools (young and fools)  
grown ups, what do they know?  
living by the stories on the the radio,  
bad news on the tv, headlines are made of realities

 **you** \- lost kings  
we are what i want and i want what i already got  
when you come through the room  
i know that you know if you fall i will be there,  
let's light up like the moon yeah we're taking off,  
make it even brighter

 **stay alive** \- jose gonzalez  
there is a truth and it's on our side  
dawn is coming, open your eyes  
look into the sun as the new days rise  
and i will wait for you tonight,  
you're here forever and you're by my side

 **howling at nothing** \- nathaniel rateliff  & the nightsweats  
let me in or let me down,  
let me lay here so slow,  
baby just keep holding,  
gotta move our feet, cause you know it ain't end

 **make it holy** \- the staves  
i could make you want me  
make you need me, make you mine  
i could make it holy,  
make it special make it right

 **sing to me** \- walter martin (feat. karen o)  
i like all of you  
i'd like to roll up  
in a ball of you  
i'd like to breach the castle wall of you  
and sing a concert in the hall of you

 

 


End file.
